


Take A Moment To Breath

by KuHana



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harry Needs a Hug, Season 01/Episode 17, Sort of an episode re-write but not really, the Elders suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuHana/pseuds/KuHana
Summary: The Elders punish Harry, stripping him of his powers and youth, before dropping him off at the Vera household.





	Take A Moment To Breath

Macy staggered, moving backward when an old man (dressed in a suit and tie) suddenly appeared in the middle of her living room. Out. Of. Freaking. Nowhere. 

“Who- what are you?” Macy asked, eyebrow arched and body ready, just in case this man was a demon in disguise, to throw him through the window. “How did you get here?”

The man drew in a shaky breath, clumsy on his feet, and nearly toppled over. “M-Macy? Macy-” He coughed into his fist and dots clouded his vision. Macy, feeling a pull in her chest, carefully inched closer.

“You know my name?”

“Of course I do.” He coughed again, harsher this time. “The Elders. They stripped me of my power.”

Elders? Stripped? Power? The now-familiar suit and tie… Oh god. Harry! This old man, barely able to stand up straight, was her Whitelighter. 

“Oh my god.” Macy quickly rushed over to him, one hand on his shoulder, the other on his chest. “Why did they do this?” 

“Punishment,” Harry wheezed, leaning his body onto hers for support. The two slowly made their way to the sofa, the witch helping the aged man to sit. 

“Punishment?” Macy nearly hissed, “what the hell for? It was Charity who tricked us. Charity who killed my mom. Charity who kidnapped me. You're the one who found and brought my sisters to me. To save me! Sorry, but I don’t see how any of that warrants _ you _to be punished.” She was seething by the time she finished, cheeks tinted red in a mix of frustration and fear. 

Harry chuckled softly. “Yes, but it was I who fell for her tricks. I who-“ He coughed again. “Pardon. I who strayed from my duty as your protector. The Elders saw this as a fit punishment.”

Macy took a deep breath to try and cool down her bubbling, hot anger. “This isn’t right,” she muttered through clenched teeth. 

“Well, seeing as I have no say in it.” Harry adjusted his tie as best he could, withered fingers fumbling with the silk fabric. “Bloody- Macy, would you mind?” 

Macy nodded, a small smile easing its way onto her lips. She knelt down between his legs and undid the tie. “Better?”

“Very. It seems that in my old age, I’m none to very keen on something tied around my neck.”

“Hush. You're not that old.”

“Flatterer.” 

“Always,” Macy winked, but the banter fell away when she pressed her palm to her mortal Whitelighter’s cheek. What used to be smooth stubble was now replaced with wrinkles. “What are we going to do?”

Harry exhaled, his heart clenching in his weak chest. “Macy, there is nothing you can do.”

“No! No, don’t say that.” She refused to cry. Crying wouldn’t do anything but make them both feel powerless. No. No crying. Crying could come later when Harry’s powers were restored and they were snuggled under warm bed sheets. 

Harry pulled her closer but stopped before their bodies touched. “Are you still alright with this, my dear?”

Macy rolled her eyes. “How’s that saying go? ‘You daft man?’” She shook her head. “It doesn't matter how old you are or look. I will always want you to touch me.”

Her words uncoiled the thick, suffocating feeling surrounding Harry’s heart. With permission granted, he pulled Macy onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her hips. She pressed herself against his chest, fingers grabbing at his lapels. 

They held each other for what felt like forever, neither wanting or ready to let go. 

Macy was the first to break the silence. “I’m not going to lose you.” 

“I’m not particularly interested in losing you either, love.”

“Good to hear.” She pushed her nose to his chest, inhaled the scent of sandalwood and tea. She hummed, loving the way it relaxed her bones. 

Harry ran his fingers through her curly hair, brushing it aside every time a stray strand fell too close to her eyes. “You're so precious to me,” he whispered, almost as if he was afraid the Elders might hear. “More than you realize.”

Macy nodded, and again, fought down the urge to cry. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I’m going to fix this.”

Harry hummed, chest vibrating. “Ah, there’s that beautiful determination. I don’t think I’ve ever mentioned this, but when we first met, I felt so drawn to you. What man wouldn’t be? You are, after all, a strong, smart, beautiful young lady. I suppose you could even say you had me _ bewitched _.”

Macy snorted, cheeks tinting a rose red. “God, stop, or I’ll drag you to bed.” 

Now it was Harry’s turn to feel flustered. “Ah, yes, well, can’t say it will be-“ He cleared his throat. “-as desirable.”

Macy gave a warning tug on his suit. “Don’t be so sure about that.”

“Macy, I’m much older.” 

“Ya, so?”

“Really now, don’t be so daft.”

“I could say the same thing to you.” And just to prove her point, Macy leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Harry hesitated, too afraid to move or breathe. This was it. His youthful witch would realize how utterly distasteful he was now and carefully proceed to disentangle herself from him. 

“Hey,” Macy said, drawing the mortal Whitelighter out of his muddy thoughts. “You're supposed to kiss back.”

“You don’t have to do this. I won’t be offended.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

Harry nudged her hip. “Macy.”

Macy rolled her eyes. “Just kiss me or I’m going to actually get mad.” And with that, she pulled him back into a liplock. One he decided to participate in. 

So caught up in the blissful moment, neither of them heard the front door open, or the thumping of heavy boots… until it was too late. 

“_ What. The. Hell. Macy!” _

Looks like Mel was home early.


End file.
